


While it lasts

by XxNanoPixelxX



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, I promise I didn't want to make Sharrkan sad, M/M, Mention of Yamuhaira, Transformation potions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNanoPixelxX/pseuds/XxNanoPixelxX
Summary: For once he could have a taste





	While it lasts

He knew better than to mess with Sinbad’s property or with Yamuhaira’s potions but that was the most exhilarating part.  
It was a completely enticing feeling when he felt the blonde underneath him, beautiful golden eyes filled with desire and love, love… he cursed Sinbad, he had to do nothing to gain Alibaba’s affections and here he was, lying to the only being that had ever caught his attention just to have a taste.  
“Are you alright Sin-?” He silenced him with a kiss, not wanting to hear the other’s name.  
As Alibaba sighed blissfully, Sharrkan for once felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sinbad x Alibaba, Sharrkan x Alibaba the first one being my OTP and I was also inspired by BWPR, so I told myself "Yeah, if people won't write about pairings I like I shall contribute!" and here we are. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble.


End file.
